1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-volatile data storage system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have become one of the most indispensable tools in our daily life, and data storage devices for storing different information play a very important role in these computers.
Along with the development of technologies, flash memory data storage device has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic data storage device to be used in personal computers due to its many characteristics, such as small volume, low power consumption and vibration-proofness.
Even though a flash memory data storage device is more advantageous than the conventional magnetic data storage device in many aspects, the unit erase number of a flash memory data storage device is lower than that of a magnetic data storage device. The lifespan of a flash memory data storage device will be shortened if a specific data storage area therein is repeatedly erased and written by a computer system or an application software.